


石褪玉露

by suijin2110



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110
Summary: 文/人间





	石褪玉露

**Author's Note:**

> 文/人间

　　方俊生唱不了戏了。

　　前些日子，他尚在犯着隔应伺候老太监，今夕前朝覆灭，人也被当成个物件收缴去。新派看他不入眼，瞧不起他行的下作勾当，转手贱卖给了军妓营。

　　从警署到营地，大嗓门哭了几里地。押送的后生听着耳朵疼，好言相劝，"省省气力吧，进去第一天不好受，挨不过来还得我给你收尸。  
　　方俊生闻言，哭得更烈了，泪珠儿串线滑入衣领。

　　这人着实生得一副好皮囊，深邃眼眶与鼻骨间的沟壑分明，当下两眼哭红如核，却平添几分风姿媚骨。  
　　后生觑了一眼，心里盘算着，如此绝色扔进豺狼虎豹窝，不出仨月还得再来。

　　方俊生闹不明白，他于这乱世仅想活命，究竟招谁惹谁了，沦落到这般田地?

　　他两脚将落地，就被上了镣铐，赶进刑房验货，晦暗不见天色的斗室，立着形姿各异的几个男人，等待多时。

　　刑房里人相互使了眼色，全不顾方俊生的求饶叫骂，冲上前制住他压在塌上，大力撕碎衣袍，箍着双臂掰开两腿。  
　　春色毕露，嫩白腰臀齐齐见了天光。

　　几个人的裤裆陡然支愣起来，年轻点的没见过世面，看傻了眼，竟直接褪了裤子，对着地上人的白屁股搓弄起阴茎。

　　一双肮脏的糙手摁着臀尖，指节直直戳进翕动的血眼，涩艰褶皱死死咬住它。  
　　为首的健壮男人啧舌赞叹，"颜色真嫩，瞧着没被受用，不白费我几条大烟。"  
　　身边那个瘦高的笑骂道，"从太监窝里抄来的，你让阉人拿什么东西耍威风?"

　　方俊生腿手都被拿捏，像个王八似的四脚朝天地躺在塌上，又闹又怒七窍生烟，朝凑过来摸他身子的男人脸上啐了一口。  
　　"你们这些天杀的混账东西——都去死吧!"  
　　撕心裂肺地骂，似阴曹九泉下爬出来的怨骨在叫唤。

　　男人怒目抹了脸，对着方俊生反手一巴掌扇了过去，鼻口出血。  
　　瘦高男人连忙劝他，"哥欸——兄弟们花了多少大洋，别打坏了，我有法子对付他。"  
　　语罢摸出个竹烟枪塞进方俊生嘴里，捏紧鼻子，强逼他吸食，嘴里嘿嘿地笑，"尝了烟，包你这小淫货欲仙欲死。"

　　方俊生自认得鸦片，当下涕泪交加，完了，这辈子都完了。  
　　他紧蹙眉头，翻起潋滟水杏眼，幽幽地怨毒地瞪着男人。

　　"啧啧啧——你说说天可怜见的，爷赏你个好东西。"  
　　瘦高个揩了一坨柳巷淘来的脂膏，尽数糊在嫣红穴眼上，又往深里送。碰上这膏，石女都得化成春水。

　　方俊生上下两张嘴被毒物侵蚀，不出半刻便软了身子，两手各自塞着男人阴茎，一只糙而硬茧边布的大掌粗暴地搓撸着他的下体，直觉腾云驾雾，通体酥麻，处处细孔泛起痒意，冰肌玉骨泡在酸酒中霉斑点点，欣快顺着血液奔流四肢百骸，神魂出窍。  
　　这辈子都没这么快活过。

　　他面颊愈发潮红，浑身燥热无力，叼着烟嘴嗯嗯哼哼地猫似的叫，肛口不自觉地张开，颤颤翕动，肠壁内恍若有千万蚁虫在爬咬，瘙痒难耐，腿间的阳物吐水，股间水光泛滥。

　　"痒…好痒…"  
　　方俊生脱了力，猫唇咬不住烟嘴，白嫩的屁股蛋一个劲儿的缩紧，像是极渴求什么物件，被药物刺激，穴眼馋得汩汩流出淫液。

　　"真他妈是个骚货，还没肏呢，屁眼都流水了。"  
　　为首的健壮男人见这淫荡光景，掌掴圆臀讥讽他。  
　　"早听戏子伶童的屁股爽利，今儿爷就要开开荤!"  
　　说罢捞起他翻了个身，扶着血筋虬结的紫红性器直直操了进去，撑庭裂穴，方俊生随契入失态地尖叫。

　　众人只见那窄穴逐渐撑圆，丹穴大开，血水混着淫液湿滑粘腻，一个二个赤红了双目，盯着交合处，抓着嫩手抚弄起阳具。  
　　瘦高个被冷落了，也不恼，躺下来舔弄方俊生软嫩秀圆，巧劲抠弄枝桠，把他最淫靡放浪的声音逼出来。

　　方俊生被凌辱得又哭又叫，涕泗横流，穴里的东西太大了，太深了，捅得肠穿肚烂，阴茎插穴，龟头破开敏感肠肉，酥酥麻麻的可怖快感从尾椎攀升天灵盖。  
　　穴眼蚁噬般的痒意在挨操中杀退了，更汹涌猛烈的欲望从心眼里蔓延而出。

　　"我死了…爷…啊…我受不了了…啊…"  
　　他被健壮男人粗硬的阳具肏了个透，随着狂暴地挺动，低压嗓子语不成音地断断续续求饶，神情既愉悦又苦痛。  
　　方俊生两腿间的东西硬挺挺地，随着身上男人动作，无助地拍打在小腹，顶端渗液，飞花溅露。  
　　几双粗糙大掌摩挲着玉体，锦衣玉食供养的细白皮肉，比柳巷的妓更滑腻光泽，指腹一挨就不愿离开，活能吸人一般。

　　方俊生嘴里的淫叫一刻不停，男人耍着花样干他，钓着他哀哀戚戚地呻吟。  
　　男人猛地拔出，后穴啵地一声，拥簇着挽留，白浊精水便汩汩地自肠内涌出来，流了他满腿满床。

　　刚觉难耐，又塞了瘦高个的阴茎进来，他不如前者粗长，胜在得巧，坚硬龟头抵着前壁的骚点被狂风暴雨地疾捣几十回，方俊生的腺体生的浅，一次进出四番碾磨，爽利地双眼翻白，伸直了舌头，腿根肉痉挛。  
　　"好爽…舒服…军爷操到我骚点了…"  
　　他被男人操得支不住腰，双目涣散面染桃红，红唇半阖，白屁股一噘一噘地朝后凑趣，前摆后荡地发着骚。  
　　瘦高个被咬得险些出精，大力拍打翘臀直到方俊生疼得松了劲儿。  
　　"骚货!松快点，给你爷爷吃软了你怎么爽!"  
　　方俊生浑身像刚从水里捞出来，冷汗岑岑，抖如筛糠，连连点头。

　　四个人在他在屁股里打了场车轮战，方俊生身上被掐揉得又青又紫，一双细腿没一处好地方，中间更是污秽不堪。  
　　"求求各位爷…放了我…我不要了…"  
　　他遭人蹂躏了一轮软瘫在地，声如蚊呐，衣不蔽体，像个烧断了线的皮影。

　　几个汉子擦擦阴茎，表情餍足地提上裤腰。  
　　瘦高个回味无穷地揉了把裤裆，笑嘻嘻地作弄他。  
　　"爷几个鸡巴舒坦了，耳朵痒了，想听曲儿了，来首那什么苏三!"  
　　众人纷纷竖起耳朵，准备听听名角开嗓，不成想方俊生摇摇头。  
　　"军爷，我是唱生的，唱不了苏三。"

　　"还唱生，你咋不会生娃呢?我关你这骚货唱的鸡巴玩意，今天必须给爷唱苏三!"  
　　健壮男人听罢勃然大怒，虎口扼住方俊生的下颌要挟。  
　　他倒死犟，喘不过气也不点头，反正左不过遭人奸淫，他被人操得爽利，底气十足，"我不唱!不唱!"

　　男人冷笑一声，操起刑具架的鞭子，好一通甩打，力道极狠戾，把方俊生打得皮开肉绽，哭爹喊娘。  
　　他瘪着嘴，嶙峋苍白的身子打着摆求饶，他吓破了胆子，还挣什么骨气，"我唱…我唱便是…"

　　语罢收拾了一通表情，他拔尖嗓儿嘶哑地唱一折玉堂春，杜鹃啼血。在塌列位若承了情，皆可捞个落难夫婿的美名。  
　　痛惜几个军痞不懂风花雪月，只觉得凄厉难听。

　　"鸡叫似的玩意，搞不懂先生怎么那么爱听。"健壮男人堵着耳孔，万分扫兴地嘟囔。  
　　他思索了一会，恶念油然而生。  
　　"唱得难听，该不该罚?"  
　　男人回头戏谑地问着同僚，几个人意味深长的笑笑，笑得方俊生不寒而栗。

　　几个人刨了刑房的瓦壁，挖出个到腿弯的圆洞，严丝合缝地卡出方俊生的窄腰。  
　　他上半身嵌在刑房里，后面扒光了朝着营地大院。  
　　先前的那群男人吵吵嚷嚷，吆五喝六地走了，留下方俊生在伸手不见五指的刑房里，下半身被料峭春风凉飕飕地吹。  
　　仓皇无措到了极点，他伸手沾沾眼角，发觉怕得已然哭不出来了，恍惚间捕捉到了那杆竹烟枪，颤抖着手，端起来吸食。  
　　一口一口，漂亮的面目复又容光熠熠，神魂出窍。

　　营地的军官呼朋引伴，凌乱的脚步声从背后传来。方俊生此时如同聋瞎，只靠着下半身活，触觉便更加敏锐。须臾，屁股被四只手搓弄着，又有人在大腿小腿间摩挲滑动，捏着他的性器拽扯，搓弄。  
　　墙外众人只见那臀瓣浑圆紧翘，中缝流水，不住翕动，像是个吞精噬魂的妖精，在营中憋坏了的男人顿时邪火冲天，扒拉着穴眼发狂肏就干。方俊生被操得往前一耸，大叫一声，竟直接插入就这么快活，想到之后将又不知数目的阴茎，要轮番肏干自己，方俊生仓皇无措，却高高翘起了阴茎。  
　　不知过了多久，人潮散去，只剩三三两两，原先捞不动位置的新兵还在抽插。  
　　方俊生只觉得自己被拦腰折断，下半身早已离体，后庭盛满了无数不知名的男人精液，随着肏干喷溅四溢，淌入泥土里，开出朵朵淫花。  
　　几番沦肌浃髓的插穴高潮，射不出精，筋骨软麻，嗓子叫也不出音。

　　方俊生琢磨着，这下，合该给口饭吃了。  
　　于是沉沉昏去。

 

　　  
　　"先生找你!"  
　　瘦高个没好气的甩了方俊生个脸子，大力带上了门。  
　　他在这水深火热的军妓营活了三日了，整日出了吃饭睡觉，就是撅起屁股伺候人，倒也安逸。  
　　先生是谁，方俊生思忖，来这的军官倒是无一不敬重他。

　　他洗了个热水澡，权当是寻常活计应了下来。

　　方俊生敲门而出，一个眉目和善的中年人端坐在茶桌，招呼他坐下。  
　　"方老板，近日可好?"  
　　他温和地笑问。

　　方俊生近日遭尽了折辱，母狗骚货之类的被叫了个遍，当下温声细语地尊称他，倒是不习惯了。  
　　"还好，您怎么称呼?"

　　"我原是个教书先生，你且喊我先生便是。"  
　　男人脱了军帽，归置地放于方桌，解尽戎装，看来要进入正题。  
　　方俊生心里嗤笑一声，这群当兵的都一个样。  
　　自己也痛快不知羞地剥光了夹袄，露出白皙后背的蝶骨形状，乌青指印遍布全身，还有前几日未曾消退的咬痕。

　　先生叹息着，像是心疼痛惜地轻抚方俊生身上的性痕。  
　　"你是个美的，这群饿汉子不懂怜香惜玉，轻贱了你，爷疼你。"

　　他那么说着，就施施然端上了胭脂水粉来。  
　　"俊生，我在付家班听过你的西厢记，唱旦吧，作我的莺莺。"

　　方俊生觉着恶心，从喉管里有什么东西要翻涌而出，如蚁噬般瘙痒，他抓着脖子挠挖，皮肉挠破了嵌在指甲里。  
　　男人以为他烟瘾又犯，点了鸦片放到方俊生嘴边。那杆玉镶的烟枪，包了金，嘬着也分外惬意称心，恍惚间此身已飘升天宫，位列仙班。

　　先生抬举我，给我好的。  
　　方俊生念道，他把我当个人。  
　　于是明悟了先生欢喜他宠他，半点儿不假。

　　方俊生隔雾脉脉地凝望男人，盘算着把浑身顶值钱的物什交由他。  
　　不染脂粉的清秀面庞上，飞出一抹绯云，方俊生舔润了嘴，指尖抵着红唇打圈，双眼惶惶地望过去。  
　　"先生，我这儿——他们没招过。"  
　　语罢阖紧眼帘，仰高头，面目透出神往的丰采，身子颤抖。

　　似是不觉他在期待什么，男人只夸道好孩子，随即两指掐捏住脸颊，腥臭饱胀的阴茎，捅进湿软口腔，奸烂了角儿的娇贵喉咙。  
　　方俊生遽然目眦欲裂，被熏作干呕状，眼泪扑簌簌地落下来。  
　　男人的龟头被嫩嗓挤得快活，他拽着乌发挺动，连连喟叹，果真名角。

　　这下，便再也没干净地儿了。

　　嘴里承了雨露，方俊生温驯地拈崔莺莺的皮敷于脸上，描眉画眼，他千娇百媚地瞥了先生一眼，被精液黏连住的嗓子，细细吊吊。  
　　"张生——"  
　　他唱。

 

　　  
　　崔莺莺对着心上人百般做作，卖弄俊俏。

　　美姿美仪容的人，直挺的腰板婀娜几分，两条白嫩细腿走起了忸忸怩怩的撇步，亵裤也不着，披一件轻薄外衫在营地晃荡，似艳鬼招摇。

　　残春垂柳晚风前，背人寻欢。  
　　方俊生细胳膊扶柳，乳尖被皲裂书皮剌出血红，露一对莹白圆润的肩头，臀尖儿停不住地往身后人的胯下贴，嘴里冒着淫词浪语，直臊得人脸红情动，抱着他颠弄的生瓜蛋子初尝云雨，阴茎就被艳鬼夺去。

　　"哥哥——你好大本钱，肏得我这样舒爽——"  
　　叠股交颈，血筋虬结的阳具深埋于后穴搅和、拔插。二人肤色分明，男人爬在方俊生身子上挺动，黄土裹雪，根在庭内生芽。  
　　艳鬼故作细嗓，呖呖莺声花啭地媚吟，他腰肢娇软，千般旖旎，万般袅娜。

　　"你且再快些!"  
　　湿凉的手柔柔地搭在男人那截健壮手臂上，  
　　男人魂儿都被叫飞了，不经意摄过怀里人眼底秋波，骨髓榨干，他颤巍巍地耸着，双腿发软，不争气物什随淫穴一攫，尽数交待。

　　方俊生正挨操挨得欢实，缩着臀眼欲攀云巅，乍地被温凉的黏液浇了个冷，浑身不舒坦。

　　当下转回低沉本音，掀翻背后的男人，指着鼻子怒骂这银枪按了蜡头的货，牲口、混账，肏穴的本事都没，阎王爷也不要。

　　年轻男人撸着胯下物，哀求道，"好、好姐姐，再给我一次机会，我这攒了许久大烟才见你一回啊。"  
　　方俊生闻言即抬手扇了他一巴掌，不痛不痒，舞枪弄棍的力道早被大烟摧残。  
　　他怔愣打量右手，痴痴地笑，对这地上人又踹又打地撒气，破口大骂，"你这荤玩意儿，操了男人屁眼便牡牝不分，瞪大狗眼瞅好了，谁是你姐姐?老子是你爹!"

　　"娘子，你是谁的爹，我怎不记得有过这不肖子孙?"先生施施然从远出走过来，仍是慈眉善目地笑，似乎也没打算责罚方俊生在此偷食。

　　方俊生见了男人，雀跃地应过去，好不欢喜，"你可回来啦!"

 

　　  
　　隔间内。  
　　二人许久不见，方俊生极乖，低眉颔首，羽睫颤颤，跪趴下来解男人的裤腰。  
　　先生捏捏他滋补起来的脸颊肉，笑骂道，"小淫奴。"  
　　淫奴不应，只嘬含着男人阴茎，啧啧作响，唇边津液四溢，一只白嫩纤手自觉捣鼓后穴，好不淫浪。  
　　男人抱过他坐莲，蓦地一顶，肏进骚穴里。  
　　"酸!胀!先生疼我!"  
　　方俊生情动地大叫，嗯嗯唧唧上下颠弄着凑趣，眉目含情，感觉男人湿热唇舌熨在脊背上，只觉得骨节酥融难动，眼瞳里激出蜜水粼粼。

 

　　  
　　夜色下，颤巍巍花梢弄影，烛影摇红，红随着男人手里的刀刃飞溅到窗户纸上。

　　满打满算，整满三个月，没人见过的不守贞洁的崔莺莺。  
　　一块丑陋石块，捣打磋磨后，恍然出翠，石褪玉露后，烛灭香消，到底沦亡。


End file.
